


Где ты?

by Sasha_Holler



Series: Соитель [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Disabled Character, Flashbacks, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Memories, Phone Calls & Telephones, Polyamorous Character, Romance, Sam Wilson-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: В сущности, моим соителям теперь уже описания не нужны. Читали один - читали все. И тут ничего нового.Просто после Войны бесконечности НУ КАК ТАК-ТО, А, НУ КАК ТАК-ТО.И вообще, бабе тридцать лет, баба написала сонгфик.





	Где ты?

Кое-кто заметно не одобрял слишком частую прямую связь, пусть даже и зашифрованную. Сэм в ответ вслух досадовал, сколько голых фоток мог бы послать, а не пошлет, пересылать изображения под строжайшим запретом, никакого снэпчата, секс-чата и возможности спалить местонахождение по узору гадких занавесок.  
Не то чтобы кое-кто кое-кому не доверял, вовсе нет. Но хватало потенциальных лишних в этой цепочке связи, против воли обеих сторон.  
“Хватит уж параноить-то”, не выдержал как-то раз Сэм, устав от очередной выволочки на тему хреновой конспирации.  
Стив сидел, не глядя на него, и волосы свисали на лоб, придавая ему унылый и усталый вид, хотя когда он поднял лицо, иллюзия пропала. Он был таким же как и всегда, ясным, только теперь, за последний год, эта ясность стала другой.  
\- Ну как ты не понимаешь, что в опасности не только мы.  
Захлопнул его как кухонный шкафчик. Не возразишь.  
Или возразишь.  
Это о несмышленыше каком маленьком, бестолковом можно думать, что ты его должен над вулканом на вытянутой руке пронести, отвечая за каждую невинную его волосинку, а если другие из тех, что сами свою жопу сажают на вулкан, и ты поди огради их от всякой опасности, разве можно. Сойдешь с ума.  
Все взрослые. Иногда, бывает, падает с высоты в железном костюме тот, кто сам туда залез.  
Иной раз не запретишь никому подвергаться опасности, если сами хотят. Это называется виктимблейминг, Сэм Уилсон, не так ли? Достаточно с этим возился в своих кружках, должно было на всю жизнь хватить.  
Да хрен там.  
Ему еще пробовали запретить звонить во время бега. По звукам дыхания, видишь ли, можно было понять, что он бежит, а значит утро, можно определить часовой пояс и так далее, но тут уж он все показал из-под обоих колен не нагибаясь. Стив побухтел и насчет самого бега, но только первые пару месяцев, потом и сам начал бегать, потому что оба они сраные наркоманы.  
Он попал в странную ситуацию, они с Роудсом оба. Во имя конспирации они вообще не могли говорить о настоящем.  
Только о прошлом. Или о ненастоящем настоящем, о макете его из пекарской бумаги и спичек. Словно настоящее так никогда и не наступило, где-то на пути к нему они стали собственными проекциями, бесконечно блуждающими в прошедших днях и случившихся событиях, в гулких многоповоротных трубах совместной памяти, или в декорациях, где они, как мухи-дрозофилы, живут одним моментом и сразу же исчезают, как только отключается телефон. 

Они лежали в кровати в полной темноте на сырых простынях, спихнув ногами скомканное одеяло на самый край. Было хорошо и жарко. Когда по улице проезжали редкие машины, смазывая по их окну огнями, свет обливал их, и Сэм видел, что он полулежит высоко, опершись спиной на подложенные подушки, а глаза его открыты и устремлены туда за окно, может на тот же фонарь, что занимал его собственный взгляд все эти месяцы.  
\- Эй, — позвал его Сэм. — Я на кухню. Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
Автомобиль в очередной раз проплыл мимо вместе со скользящим гулом мотора. Теплая звуковая волна окатила их высыхающие тела. Полковник чуть качнул головой, но нельзя было понять, ему или себе.  
\- Я слишком стар для этого дерьма.  
\- Что с тобой такое? — не понял Сэм.  
\- Слишком старый… — повторил Роудс и закрыл глаза, со вздохом осев на подушке, точно его уложил, мягко придавливая, внезапный сон.  
Сэм откинулся на спину и тоже поудобнее ввинтился затылком в подушку, глядя в темный потолок, по которому скоро снова растянется световой прямоугольник.  
\- Если хочешь валяться тут с загадочным видом, делай это лучше дома. А то трахаться натрахались, спать ты не спишь, говорить тоже не хочешь, давай тогда чеши к себе, мне все это зачем.  
Роудс улыбнулся, что было скорее слышно, чем видно в темноте, оперся на руки и поднялся, чтобы слезть с кровати.  
\- Ты совсем вообще? — сказал Сэм и схватил его за руку, затаскивая обратно в свое потное логово, и они оба свалились как полотенца, сдавленно хихикая.  
\- Выгнал меня, да? — прошептал Роудс, ткнувшись губами в его соленое надбровье.  
\- Ага… Куда ты попрешься с четырьмя пинтами, кусок дурака.  
Он со смешком вспомнил сценку, как с удовольствием шлифовал контуры бородки перед зеркалом в ванной, пока в дверь скребся полковник, жалуясь, что выпил четыре пинты и рассматривает возможность написать в мусорорезку на кухне, если его не пустят.  
\- Они уже всосались.  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Печенья, — ответил вдруг полковник, и Сэм даже крякнул, до того неожиданно вышло, как если бы вдруг он заговорил на персидском.  
\- У меня нет печенья.  
\- Ты спросил не что у тебя есть, а чего я хочу. Я хочу печенья. У тебя даже ни черта нет, чтоб испечь его.  
\- Так вот что ты имел в виду. Ты слишком старый для печенья. У тебя замедляется обмен веществ, ты толстеешь, сахар в крови поднимается, получаешь диабет. Это?  
\- Да. Именно это я и имел в виду, - Роудс утек из его рук, ссыпался с кровати и пошел в ванную, пошлепывая босыми ногами. Сэм со вздохом встал, оделся, сгреб с журнального столика мелочь и побрел в магазин по соседству, иначе тут поступить было невозможно. Уже там, в мертвенном свете круглосуточного магазинчика, вечно пахнущего чем-то пережаренным, он подумал, что не спросил, какое именно печенье хочет полковник, потому что при нем он этого никогда не делал. Он в целом не думал, что полковник Роудс может есть печенье, живых мышей еще возможно… или замороженных, как продают в зоомагазинах, для кормежки домашних змей.  
Как минимум, весь этот поход стоил того, чтоб посмотреть на лицо Роудса, когда он вернулся домой.  
\- Ты, нахрен, серьезно? — спросил полковник, стоящий в гостиной с телефоном в руке. Опять в его футболке, в его штанах, вынутых прямо из корзины с постиранным, потому что все мятое и твердое. — Вообще не понял, куда ты делся. Уже думал, что это я тебя выгнал. Хотел тебе позвонить, спросить где ты, сказать, что мы все перепутали, и это твой дом...  
Сэм стоял, прижимая к груди шелестящие пакеты, которые в странном состоянии помрачения утащил с магазинных полок. Роудс изучил их: мешок кукурузных палочек, пачку зефирок, чипсы с вустерским соусом и арахис в сахаре.  
\- Но печенья среди всего этого нет  
\- Нет, — растерянно отозвался Сэм, чувствуя, как внутри из земли вырастает гора, с лесом и снегом, а потом за секунды рушится, как песочная. — Не знаю, как так вышло.  
Полковник глядел на него молча, очень прямо, и Сэм глядел в ответ, и прошло секунд наверное двадцать-тридцать за этим.  
\- А я все равно все это съем.  
\- Круто.  
Роудс агрессивно забрал у него все пакеты и пошел в гостиную. Телевизор кричал на всю квартиру сначала бодрым, а потом ноющим голосом.  
\- Что ты там смотришь? Это что, шоу про похудение? Ты серьезно что ли?  
\- Ага, — полковник напихал в рот зефирок, словно собирался участвовать в интернетном флешмобе “Пухлый кролик”. — Ужасно интересно. Оторваться не могу. Особенно когда в середине обычно начинается кризис и всякий негатив, но они все могут преодолеть с помощью родных и упорства. У меня даже слезы на глазах выступают!  
\- Не отмазывайся, любишь посмотреть, как толстяки плачут, — возвратившись на диван, Сэм отшвырнул его ноги, но только затем, чтоб их положить на свои коленки. Эти старые холодные ноги. Как уши и пальцы, и прохладные предплечья. Все отростки у Роудса были сухие и холодные, как у гада какого-то, как будто весь жар вращался только в сердцевинке, затягивая в себя всякое некрепко прибитое барахло. Неудержимо. Он положил руку ему на живот, под футболку. На очень горячий живот, как расплавленный шоколад внутри вулканического кекса, или как там прости господи его. Пальцы и губы, и подбородок у него были в сладкой кукурузной пыли и сахарной пудре, отвратительно липкие.  
Это была не последняя их ночь, но последняя хорошая. 

Вдали это все казалось каким-то идиотизмом. Первый глоток воздуха после длительного утопления, никак не приводящего к смерти, мысль: “чего?” Он бегал и думал “Да что это была за херня такая, поверить сложно” Невозможно поверить, что все это было в самом деле важно. Чертовски странный период жизни, чуть более чем полностью состоящий из драматического лежания в кровати в тускло-синих тонах, под аккомпанемент уличного шума и стука собственного сердца в ушах. Черт его знает, может, гипноз какой-то.  
Вот и свобода. Даже в атмосфере повышенной секретности он был по-прежнему комплиментом от шеф-повара для всех горячих мамочек, налетай, студенткам скидка по студенческому, умудриться бы не растерять свой запал в таких нечеловеческих условиях.  
Он даже слышал его облегчение через разделяющие их мили, воды, воздушные потоки, температурные перепады, откуда-то долетел его выдох. Уф. Как вместе тащили холодильник. Пока тащишь, кажется даже легко, когда уже тяжесть сама тебя толкает.  
Куда только толкает, вот еще вопрос.  
Взобравшись в конце пробежки на высокий холм, лысеющий к вершине, он уселся на него, весь потный, успокаиваясь под нежным рассветным ветерком, окинул взглядом далекие розоватые огни под вихрастыми облачными лентами, уже по чуть-чуть исчезающие с приближением утра, и его вдруг нагнало чувство, словно бы бежавшее все это время за ним и теперь прыгнувшее прямо в спину. Просто мысль о том, что с этой разницей во времени, почти что семичасовой, там у него сейчас та самая синяя ночь с оранжевыми огнями, и он там - что? Да кто ж его знает. Спит? Может, и нет. Эта зыбкая точка вполне может оказаться той, где они встречаются бодрствующими, уже и еще. Воздух здесь чище. Впрочем, откуда ему все-таки знать, где они там сейчас и как они все, он все равно не представит. Перед ним за годы прошла целая колонна ветеранов, одноногих и вовсе безногих, безруких, с такими вмятинами в черепе, что туда можно было кулак положить, как в чашу, и все они рассказывали, как им с этим живется.  
Он вспомнил холодные ноги у себя на коленях, пальцы, потирающие плюсневые кости на соседней ступне. Старк был не очень-то щедр на детали, и все же.  
Ему захотелось позвонить и узнать, не спит ли он, какие огни ему светят сейчас, показалось, что не сделай он этого прямо сейчас — глотка лопнет, и оттуда вывалится все подряд, как из трубы. И это окажутся слова, очень много слов, все вперемешку с каким-то сором.  
Еле тогда удержался.  
А потом первый раз написал короткую смску “Ты как?”  
Ну а потом известно. 

\- И что ты там? Все смотришь шоу про толстяков?  
\- Неа. Побег из Алькатраса. Ночной показ.  
\- Мне больше нравится из Шоушенка, — Сэм уже продышался и поднимался по тропинке неторопливо, не боясь послать в телефон чересчур резкий выдох.  
\- Мне тоже больше нравится Клинт Иствуд, чем ты, но я довольствуюсь тем, что есть.  
\- Хорошо, я уже немного жалею, что позвонил. Надеюсь, ты ешь много печенья и толстеешь.  
\- Как ни странно, ты прав, — сказал полковник и чем-то хрустнул в трубку. — Я пристрастился к ночному печенью с молоком и немного поднабрал.  
\- Тебе нельзя слишком сильно толстеть. Не то чтобы я против, просто у тебя голова маленькая. Ты будешь как тот парень в ”Людях в черном”, которому одну башку отстрелили, а вторая только начала отрастать. А так, в общем, толстей если хочешь. Все равно ты старый.  
Откатал обязательную программу, чемпион. Какая экспрессия. В каждом слове столько всего, за один раз не унесешь. Если б их кто-то и слушал, что маловероятно с уровнем обоюдной паранойи и технических возможностей, только удивлялся бы.  
А он не смеется.  
\- А в тебе что-нибудь изменилось, Сэм? - вдруг спрашивает, по голосу слышно, что лежит, голос растекается по горизонтальной глотке.  
\- Тебе будет виднее, как увидимся.  
\- Но для этого нужен будет какой-то серьезный повод?  
\- Кто знает.  
Никто не знает. Сэм просто скучал по нему и уставал от него одновременно, это ужас какой-то. Как колючее одеяло, под ним тепло, но весь обчешешься.  
Вот ведь блядь, говно, говно, пиздец. 

Он говорит «Вы, ребята», а смотрит на него. Это чувство возвращается в тело как жизнь после глубокого сна, как способность видеть на ярком свету после сумрака, как шланг в пылесос, который был у его мамы в начале девяностых – какой он, хочется на него наорать. «Столько времени просрано, кому это было нужно!»  
Он старается смотреть немножко влево него, потому что если это чувство вернется все сразу, оно сломает ему пару ребер.  
Это новое чувство – что он рядом.  
Не забытое. Новое. Он много улыбается, да еще при всех, и зовет его по имени.  
Действительно, немного поднабрал, но кажется, что больше скинул — какой-то тяжелый невидимый мешок, давящий ему на макушку и плечи, шмякнул его прямо о пол, когда легко послал нахер тридцать лет своей безукоризненной службы, чтобы… Чтобы что?  
За всей этой суматохой он как-то и забыл думать о том, как там его ноги. Ноги как ноги, всем было не до них.  
\- Хреново вы выглядите, — говорит он и смотрит на него.  
Да, эта борода ужасна, он согласен, но лучше пока нет.

 

Он пробрался к нему в квинджете, зацепился рукой за сиденье и стал смотреть вперед сквозь стекло, почти касаясь щекой его уха.  
\- Ты потолстел, знаешь, да? Я говорил потолстеешь, и потолстел. А еще очень горячий, когда бунтуешь, — сказал Сэм почти бесстрастно, не отрываясь от вида, местность сложная, еще сажать потом. Надо полагать, половник потешался немало над его насупленной сосредоточенностью.  
\- Для старого инвалида я вообще огонь. Соберись, пилот, водишь как девятиклассник на своем первом драндулете. Небо на нас с тобой, придется тебе опять меня слушаться.  
\- Ты, надо думать, уже не полковник. Как твоя повышенная пенсия по тридцатилетней выслуге? Не жалко было?  
\- Это бунт?  
\- Нет, сэр. Обещаю слушаться. А то Стив сказал, если мы с тобой будем как всегда, он спрыгнет и пешком побежит. А после всего пожрем где-нибудь вместе? Я оплачиваю.  
Роудс повернул голову, что Сэм почувствовал щекой.  
\- В Макдональдс пойдем что ли?  
\- Нет, ты пойдешь в жопу, — он рассмеялся беззвучно, стараясь не трясти плечами и не терять уверенности рук, ведущих засратый джет, слушающийся его, как глупая лошадь. — Не мешай мне, толстяк.  
\- Ладно, ладно, летчик. Не урони нас всех, — Роудс наклонился ниже и последний раз шепнул в ухо. — С этой бородой никуда не пойду.  
С этой бородой и Сэм неохотно ходил, так что понимал его.  
\- Я… Ты мне сгодишься толстым, вот и я тебе сгожусь с бородой.  
Что бы еще такого сказать, безопасные слова идут по десятому кругу, а он, отходя, едва заметно дергает его за хрящик уха.

Он топает не спеша вниз по каменистому спуску, камешки хрумкают под кроссовками так громко, все из-за прозрачности воздуха. В Нью-Йорке он как растворенный полиэтилен, звуки с трудом проходят, а тут совсем ничего, такой чистый, что обжигает нос, беззащитный без этой привычной пленки. Почти минута тишины. Пора было отключаться — Роудс задремал, да и его ждали дела.  
\- Сэм, ты где? — сонно проговорил он в наушнике.  
\- Я здесь, - ответил Сэм. — Спокойной ночи. Конец связи.


End file.
